Snow White Queen
by Kyomei-Chan
Summary: Kukai Souma was a seventh grade student. Train Heartnet was a rouge bounty sweeper. Thier two worlds will meet when it comes down to one girl. What'll happen? Summaries aren't my strongest point so just read, kay? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Meet Glacier

Snow White Queen

Glacier's Profile

Name: Glacier Koneko (Kitten)

Age: 12

Birthday: December 25

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Yellow with an Amber sparkle to them.

Height: 4 feet 11 inches (About as tall as Amu)

Weight: 54 lbs

Appearance: Very cat-like in physical appearance. When your first meet her she's cold and distant. People think she's 'Cool and Spicy' like Amu but she doesn't want to get close to people cause she has trust issues.

Hand: Ambidextrous

Occupation: School Student

-Family-

Mother: Glacier ran away from her

Father: N/A

Adoptive Mother: Mai Sangster loves Glacier and wants her to communicate better.

Adoptive Father: Kurogane Sangster also loves Glacier and wants her to care about others.

Siblings: An 11 year old daughter of Mai and Kurogane named Airi. She idolizes Glacier and wants to be just like her. She is the only person Glacier tells her emotions to because Airi will keep a secret no matter the circumstances.

Name: Momo

Born: Because of Glacier's inability to cooperate with other people

Transformation: Shining Glacier or a white butterfly clip appears in her hair


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name's Glacier, Glacier Koneko. There are a lot of things people say about me. They say I have my father's eyes, they say I have my mother's hair and I'm pale just like her; they also say I have some of my father's talents and he would call me his "Snow White Princess" because of my pale skin and I was born in the winter. I was never aware that these when talents when I was little; I always thought I was a freak. Other people thought so as well when I could run along gates like a cat, make things move or explode or even fit in places that are humanly impossible.

* * *

I never knew my father, and my personal opinion on my mother was that she was that she didn't need me so I decided when I was eleven that I didn't need her or no one else, that I was my own person and anyone else would just stand in my way. So, on June 11th 2008 at 3:00 a.m. I gathered my most important belongings and some of my mother's money and ran out of the house on that clear, rainy night.

I guess you can say what you see is what you get, or in my case "what you say is what you get". I never knew the world was so dark and full of jerks. I remember a tall man with big huge, dull eyes chasing me. I was too tired to fight back so I ran, hoping someone would help me. I clutched my heart's egg tighter as I ran through a field of grass. I tripped on a stick. A DAMN STICK! I curled into a ball waiting for whatever to happen. I heard a sound of metal against skin and a thud.

I opened my eyes to see a man wearing a white t shirt with a blue jacket with these donut thingies on it he had black pants on with a gun with "13" in roman numerals engraved into it side. His eyes were a catlike yellow with amber just like mine and his wet, brown hair was dripping down his face. He had a look of amazement on his face when our eyes met.

From the looks of it my savior hit the man that was chasing me in the back of the head with his gun. He picked me up and took me to a car where a green haired man in a white suit and a 15 year old blonde girl wearing black were waiting on him.

I know you're wondering "Why the hell would you let a stranger carry you to a car and you have no idea what his intentions are". Believe me I thought the same thing but, I didn't budge because I had no idea what this man would do to me if I tried to leave. More than likely he would shoot me so I decided that I would wait to make a move. He sat in the back seat with me still in his arms. He was warm and soft. I looked into his eyes again and he looked back.

"What's your name?" he asked, taking me into surprise. "M-M y name's G-Glacier, Glacier Koneko." I stuttered out. He looked at me again as if analyzing me then sighed. "You should get some rest, it's really late". He sounded sincere so I nodded. "Okay, goodnight mister." I yawned out as I drifted off to sleep. "_Goodnight, my snow white queen_"_..._


	3. Chapter 2

One Year Later...

"Glacier wake up, you're going to be late!" This is me now. I'm twelve years old now and I live with my adoptive family. Today is my first day of seventh grade and do you want to know how I feel? I feel like jumping into a portal that leads me to nowhere. That's right, I hate my school life. People think I'm a freak, but this year I go to a new school. Airi says it's a chance to start over but I don't really care. If I can recall correctly, the school was called Seiyo Academy. I got out of bed as Airi burst through my door.

"Glacier, did you hear me it's- oh, you're up, never mind then. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, 'kay?" I nodded. Her mother and father leave out for work early so Airi and I leave out for school alone. My chara Momo popped out of her egg with glee. "The first day of school, I'm so excited! So many people you can meet, right Glacier-san?" I sighed. If this is how I wanted to be then I should shoot myself now. Momo is the complete opposite of how I act. "Whatever, am I ready?" Momo pulled out a checklist; I was half awake so I could be forgetful. "Skirt?" she asked. "Check" I replied looking down. "Do you you're your shoes?" "Check." "What about your blazer?" "Check." "Do you have your uniform shirt?"

"Of course I do... right?" I unbuttoned my black blazer vest and my black and purple bra was there. "Shit, where's my shirt?" I asked looking around my room for my white button up shirt. "Right over there." Momo bluntly replied. I slipped on my shirt, buttoned it, and then placed back my blazer. "My school shirt has a check." "Very good, any lastly, do you have your book bag?" "It is right here." I grabbed my black bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Breakfast is ready!" Airi popped her head into my room with her chara Aura. I sighed and walked out of my door with Momo right behind me. "Hey Glace, I would like you to meet my friends before school, kay? " "Sure, I'll meet 'em and don't call me Glace, it's not my name." "Thanks _Glacier, _I'm sure you'll love them." I sat down and ate my breakfast, and then waited on Airi who brushed her long brown/red hair then walked out of the house with me.

If I had to describe Airi in three words I would say pretty, shy and perfect, and those are three things I'm not. Airi's mother is a model so Airi has a perfect body which of course means she can pull a guy by the snap of her finger, not that she would if she had the guts to. She's also a perfectionist. If something isn't right she'll try her best to fix it, and if you stand in her way, well, I wouldn't want to be the sorry bastard that tried. "Glacier, Glacier, is ya in there?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Shit, what were you saying?" "Were here," she announced. "Welcome to Seiyo Academy!" She opened the gates and she was greeted by tons of "What's up Airi!" or "It's good to see ya again!" Airi and I walked in.

"Come on Glacier, my friends are this way!" She led me to a giant glass building. There were flowers everywhere varying in color. "What is this place?" "This is the Royal Palace." As we walked were about to walk in I stopped and turned to Airi. "What?" "What if there's an earthquake? How will this place stand?" she lightly punched my shoulder. "Glacier-chan, you're such a pessimist." "Not really, she has a point." I turned around to see this new voice. He was a bit taller than me. His green eyes looking down at me and his brown hair was messy, but in a cute, skater way.

"Sup Kukai, this is my cousin and her chara Momo." "I'm Glacier Koneko. I'm new here." He stuck a thumb at himself and smirked. "Souma Kukai's the name. So Kitten, want me to give you a tour around?" "Well Airi was going to." Airi intervened into the conversation. "No it's cool. I'll see ya at lunch Glacier." She ran off and left us alone. A bell rang startling me. "Well it's just about time for class; you're in my class, right?" I took out my schedule and looked at it with him. "Yep, we have every class together which means you'll have the same classes as Airi."


	4. Chapter 3

First Period- Math

Here I am, standing in front of twenty seventh grade students. "Why don't you tell us some things about yourself, Glacier." I decided to speak my mind. "My name's Glacier and that's all you need to know about me." Kukai chuckled and Airi palmed her face. They were sitting next to each other. Uproar of "She's so kawaii and so 'cool and spicy' just like Amu-chii!" rang throughout the air. As everyone knows, if there are good comments, there are just as many bad comments. A blonde girl with green eyes snorted and replied, "Just like any dumbass, she has to be obnoxious, her name is a block of ice so that's what probably in her head."

The class laughed and Kukai had an annoyed l look on his face and Airi had a "Don't do anything stupid" look on her face. I concentrated energy onto her gel pen and made it explode on her clothes. I walked to my seat and passed her a comment as she tried to get the black ink out of her white shirt. "You know, if I was such a dumbass I wouldn't know that the law of gravity means that force pushes down on gravity, which is exactly what happened with your pen. Oh and by the way, that ink looks permanent to me." I happily walked to my seat and sat down and took out a American book I was reading called 'Twilight' and opened to my current page while the teacher helped the seething blonde with her shirt.

"Did you do that Kitten?" Kukai whispered to me. "Yeah, I'm a telekinetic, and don't call me my last name." I said turning a page. He left it be after a while and that's how math and the rest of school went. I managed to read half of the book in one day. After school Airi and I were walking to meet her friends at her royal garden. "Look at who it is girls, a block of ice." I whipped around to see that blonde and her friends. She was holding a glass bottle in her hand that was full of red juice. "Now you should know from this morning that things can randomly explode at any given moment." As I said that her glass bottle exploded sending red pop all over her shirt. I sighed then walked away with Airi.

"Guys, I got a friend!" Airi announced as she walked through the door. A pinkette came up to me. "Hi, I'm Amu!" "My name's Glacier." A little brown haired girl came up to us. "Hi, I'm Yaya! Your eyes are really pretty, just like a cat!" she exclaimed. Two boys came up to me. One had purple hair and the other that I'm still fifty percent sure was a boy had blonde hair. "I'm Tadase; it's nice to meet you Glacier." "And I'm Nagihiko, I hope you like the school so far Glacier-chan."

I really have to admit Nagihiko is kinda cute. "Where's Kukai, I'm getting bored!" Yaya whined as a baby chara whined with her. "Listen up new commoner my name is Kiske." The kingly chara was talking to Momo. She was staring at his crown then went to grab it. "Get away! Get away!" He yelled. "Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny" Momo said as if she was in a trance. I grabbed her and walked out of the door. "Where are you going?" Airi called after me. "I'll go look for Kukai, I'll be right back." I said.

"If I were a soccer player, where would I be?" Momo asked looking around. "Maybe the soccer field moron, where else?" "Oh." We walked to the soccer field to see Kukai playing soccer with some other boys in our class. I sat down in the grass to get a better look. Kukai was going for the goal, with two guys behind him. He faked one of the guys making him fall and slide causing him to bump into the other boy. Kukai revved his foot up in the air then jerked it back down making the ball zip down the field into the goal. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yo Kitten, what's up?" He jogged his way over to me and I stood up. "Well Yaya's waiting on you, because Amu said she couldn't eat anything until everyone was there." "Well we'll be there in fifteen minutes, just hold up a sec, kay?" "Alright, but hurry up." He jogged off to chat with his soccer friends. He headed to the showers then walked up to me. "Are you ready to go?" I dusted my skirt off and started walking "Yeah, let's go."


	5. Special Chapter! Here come The Titles!

Nola (Me)- Hey everyone! I couldn't do the taking part before each chapter because _someone_ didn't even show up! (Throws a hardcover book)  
Train- I said I was sorry! (dodges book)  
Russia (My Chara)- That's not good enough!  
Glacier (Walks in)- Hey peoples!  
Amu- Hey Glacier!  
Tadase- Nice of you to drop by.  
Nola (Whispers to Train)- What's wrong with him?  
Train- He saw the "50% sure he was a girl" thing on the last chapter.  
Nola: Don't get mad, it's the truth.  
Tadase- Amu, do I look like a girl?  
Amu (Fidgets with her fingers like Hinata) Well... urm... uh.... Ye-  
Kukai (Runs through door)- 'Sup Everyone!  
Nola- Hey Kukai! (High fives him)  
Train- He doesn't get stuff thrown at him when he doesn't show up for four chapters.  
Nola and Russia- He has a legible excuse.  
Train- Or, you're showing favortism.  
Kukai- What did I miss?  
Nola- I was about to do the disclaimer that I accidentally forgot in my other chapters without you and Tadase is sulking.  
Tadase- Do I look like a girl to you Kukai?  
Kukai- Do you want the truth or a lie?  
Tadase (Sulks in emo corner)  
Nola- Now who's missing? No one, okay Disclaimer Time!  
Everyone (Except Tadase)- nolalove011 does **not **own Shugo Chara! or Black Cat but if she did she would probably be the richest girl on earth!  
Nola- Damn it felt good to say that. R&R if you wanna!

* * *

"Kukai, you're here!" Yaya tackled him as he came into the door. I mentally winced then walked away and sat down next to Nagihiko. He looked at me then smiled, and I lightly blushed. Tadase walked over to everyone who had calmed down and sat. "It's time to get this meeting into order. First of all I would like to talk about the X-eggs in our midst." I kinda zoned out on him. I mean she- I mean _he _was talking and his chara was quietly pestering him. I looked at everyone else. Nagihiko was trying his best to keep his eyes open, Amu was staring out of the window, and everyone else was staring.

"Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. I just looked around confused.

Somewhere Near the Royal Palace...

"It seems the witch is still casting her spell from the grave." A white haired man looked at Glacier in disgust as she laughed with Amu, and Yaya. "Master Creed, what should we do about her?" "Nothing yet Shiki, if we attack, Train and his wretched accomplices will intercept before we even get a chance to do anything, like last time." "What are we to do now Master Creed?" A man with a white overcoat known as Doctor, and a boy with turquoise hair and light violet eyes walked into the area. "I'm not sure yet but I want Leon to keep an eye on _her _until I think of the perfect assault." Leon nodded and flew off on his skateboard. _"Soon every obstacle will be out of the way and I _**will**_ get the old Train Heartnet back."_

Somewhere Else Near The Royal Palace...

"C'mon Train, we're gonna miss this bounty!" Sven Vollfied walked up to his long time partner and put a reassuring hand on his back. "She'll be fine man, trust me." Train looked back at Sven, then down at the pavement. "I know but, she reminds me so much of _her._" Train looked back at Glacier who was showing Yaya how to spin a basketball on her finger, much to Kukai's amazement." Sven looked at Eve who was feeding birds and sighed. He couldn't bear to imagine a life without her; after all she was like a daughter to him. "You shouldn't come into her life and just drop the bomb on her, not yet. There's no telling how she would handle it." Train heavily sighed and grabbed his Hades. Giving her one last glance at which she was pouting because had Airi stolen the ball away from her, he walked back to the car and zoomed away towards his next bounty, which was in that town. He hadn't known but he would see Glacier a lot sooner then planned.

Back to Glacier...

The meeting was over and we all went our seperate ways. Airi had volleyball practice so I went home by myself. On the way home I passed a couple of dark alleyways. When I passed one with a lot of light I heard a scream. I dashed down the alley jumpig over any and all obstacles in the way. I saw what I thought was a man (A/N Not Tadase, hee he) holding a woman who's skin was melting off of her arms. I saw blood trickle down her arms and her skin bubble. The whole scene made me want to puke but I held my ground. "You know if you want a woman, melting her arms off isn't how you do it." The green skinned man faced me and dropped the woman she ran off in an attempt to find help I guess.

"Aren't you a cutie, come over here so I can get a closer look at you." I felt slightly intimidated when he started to walk towards me. His eyes changed to ones of fear. "T-t-that face... i-i-i-it's that face!" His face contorted to anger. "I'll kill you Saya!" "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I yelled trying to make him snap back into reality. "Don't play games, you wretched, foul being! I'll rid the world of your existence!" Now why do I sound like the bad guy? He grabbed my arm and his hand melted through my shirt and burned my skin. I screamed out in pain as it burned deeper.

_Bam!_

The wierd man let go of my arm. I looked at it, I was missing alot of skin and blood was pouring out. " Stay away from her, Pretta Ghoul!" I looked up to see that man.... "That man, who is he?" I whispered. "Train Heartnet, never thought I would see you here!" Train's face turned to anger which made me whimper as well. "Stay away from her." Just as sharply as Train arrived Pretta Ghoul had dissappeared. Train came down to me and sighed. "Are you okay?" I looked down at my arm, as did he. "I should take you to my place, Eve'll fix you up. I nodded and he picked me up and carried me off.

* * *

Nola- How was that peoples?  
Train- That was really good. I've never seen you put so much dedication into something.  
Russia- I agree! You. Are. In. The. ZONE!  
Nola- Aww, thanks you guys! Free Milk! (Hands out milk to everyone except Tadase)  
Glacier- I really like the story so far. (Drinks milk)  
Tadase- It was okay.  
Nola- Just _okay? _I freaking stayed up till... hold on (looks at watch) 4:44p.m. in the freaking mourning writing this and it's _okay!?!_ You want okay, I'll show you okay. Chara Change!  
Amu and Train- Uh Oh.  
Nagihiko- What does Nola want to be anyway!  
Glacier- A really strong gunswoman.  
Tadase- AH!!  
Nola- I'll show you okay! (Shoots gun and throws chair)  
Train (Ducking under table)- R&R! If we all live!


	6. Surprise Meetings! Introducing Pepper!

**Lithium: Hey! Sorry it took so long! I have another story to work on for a friend of mine. It didn't upload so I'll have to check on that.**  
**Kukai: Hey! I'm not in this chapter!**  
**Glacier: You can't win them all, kiddo.  
****Lithium: Oh yeah, I almost forgot I'm no longer just Nola, I'm an Alchemist , just like Ed! Kukai, do the disclaimer.  
Kukai: Lithium Alchemist doesn't own Shugo Chara, Black Cat, Bleach, DNAngel, Naruto or Circle by Flyleaf. She only owns herself and her own characters. And she doesn't own Pepper either.  
Glacier: Who's Pepper?  
Lithium: The most awsomest best friend in the world. Say hi Pepper.  
Pepper: What's up peeples!  
Ikuto:This is going to be a headache.  
Train: Get her away from from me! It's my milk!  
Pepper: Meanie pants, Lithium, make him share his milk!  
Lithium: Uh I see where this is going, enjoy the chapter!**

"Eve!" Train called out as he entered the hideout. Glacier's eyes were constantly fluttering open, then drooping back down. Eve calmly made her way to the doorway, her eyes made way to Glacier to Train then back to Glacier. "Set her down, Train." He nodded and set her down as painstakingly careful as he could. Eve came back into the area with medical supplies. "Train, let's go man!" Sven called from outside, Train walked out of the door and momentarily an engine revved and faded away. Glacier looked at Eve curiously as she quickly yet accurately wrapped her clean wound in bandage. "It should heal within a couple of days."

Eve sat back in her original chair, and then pulled out a magazine while Glacier watched her. Every once in a while Eve would glance at a book expectantly then back at her magazine. Glacier, who had grown bored in five minutes, looked at the cover of Eve's magazine. It was a current, up-to-date issue of 'Stars Classic', the most popular magazine in the world. On the cover it was a picture of a girl who was about Glacier's age and three other boys who looked about the same age.

The girl had light green hair that was in a simple ponytail with bangs to the front of her face that covered one eye like the actress Echidna Parass. Glacier's amber orbs stared at the girl's azure colored eyes that Glacier wasn't sure of but thought they held a secret to them. She was smiling with her arm around the purple headed boy's neck while the group was standing close together. They all were holding up the peace sign, looking casual in a shirt and some jeans. The title was 'Daia no Hana: Rock/Alternative's newest sensation?'

Eve glanced at me and closed the magazine. "Do you want to read it?" I nodded and grabbed the magazine from Eve's hands. Eve sighed and sat back down and stared at the book Sven had bought her. I looked at the book as well and smirked. "I have the first one, if you wanna read it." Eve's face lit up, as I pulled the first part of the Twilight series from her bag. "I'll return it as soon as I'm done, I promise." I didn't really need it. "You can have it, I've already finished it." Eve playfully sighed. "Then I guess I'm supposed to let you have that magazine then." We both giggled and opened the books.

As soon as I opened the magazine it was about nothing but Daia no Hana. Pictures, posters, and even stickers were within the first twenty pages. The next couple of pages had some songs they made, with lyrics and what they represented to them, followed by an interview on the following pages. A couple of songs caught my attention. Making sure I dog tagged the page I turned to the interview. There was a picture of them sitting down on a couch with their names in parenthesis.

Seven Kazékana, the only girl and the lead singer and back up guitar sat to the right of the purple haired boy named Dark Mousy who did backup vocals and guitar. The other two, Toshiro Hitsugaya who did bass and Shikamaru Nara who was the drums sat next to him.

Interview with Daia no Hana

Questions from fans are answered right here!

**Seven, this question was asked by Miles from America. She wanted to know why you were crying after singing Daia no Hana's 'Misguided Ghosts?'**

_Seven: Well the song is about the problems the band was having recently, and how we were able to fix them and stay together. I guess it reminded me of how we were able to overcome different obstacles and remain together for the sake of other people._

**This question is from Mira in Germany to Seven: Have you ever been jealous before?**

_Seven: Um, it would have to be when the singer from the band 'No Doubt' tried to take Dark into her band. That's where 'Misery Business' came from._

**Another question from Mira, Do you guys live in the same house?**

_The group looked at each other and laughed. Dark: Of course we do!_

**Ashley from America wanted to know why you tripped Bettina the lead singer of 'No Doubt' when she was exiting the stage.**

_Seven: Because she said something I didn't like so I pushed her and she accidentally latched onto my foot and fell._

**Juan from Mexico wanted to ask Seven has she ever kissed a boy before and who.**

_She and the rest of the boys blushed profusely. Seven: Uh.... yeah? The second answer is confidential._

**Ashley from America also asked are you having any more concerts.**

_Toshiro: Well in November we'll have a small concert at Seiyo Academy, which we will also be attending afterwards._

**And the last question is for Seven and Dark. Everyone in the world, including myself wants to know about your relationship.**

_Seven: What relationship? Dark: We're nothing like that, just friends._

**Then why do you guys always hold hands?**

_Dark: I don't really know it's just habitual, I guess._

**Well, that's all the time we have for right now, see ya later!**

Glacier sighed. She had loved Daia no Hana forever but, all of the commotion would be so, _troublesome_. She had thought Toshiro was hot but kept that to herself. Airi had been labeled as an "Ultimate Toshiro fan". "They're going to attend Seiyo?" Glacier thought to herself. "Eve," Eve looked up from page forty-five of the novel. "My parents are going to be worried if I don't get home soon." She nodded as Train and Sven entered the room. "Would you at least have dinner with us then?" Sven asked as he and Train brought the groceries into the kitchen. "Sure."

The dinner was pretty enjoyable. We had spaghetti, which Train (after we introduced ourselves) and I snuck pieces of catfish into ours. We laughed and joked around, mostly on the misfortunes of Sven. "So, it was a lure!" Sven argued as Train and I laughed. "But, it was still a dress, and _you_ wore it!" Eve looked in Momo's direction and I tensed a bit. "What's that?" she poked Momo in the head. "You can see her?" Train and Sven were looking at Momo as well. "What is that? Is it yours Glacier?" I sighed.

"Yup, you see..." After explaining the whole heart egg thing we continued to joke around. After a while I started humming. It was random but I couldn't think of where the song came from. After dinner, I stretched and grabbed my book bag. "It was great meeting you all; I guess I'll be heading home." Eve looked at me. "Will you come back.... tomorrow?" Train and Sven looked at me, I smiled. "Sure, see you tomorrow." Walking home I started humming the song from earlier; except I somehow found words to it:

_Circle encircles the earth_

_Chance and choice break his heart_

_His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared_

_His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off_

_His heart ripped out to show me he loved me_

_But I would not believe him_

_He did all that he could_

_I still would not believe him_

_I left his arms empty and tied_

_Out stretched for me until he died_

_Left his arms empty and tied_

_Outstretched for me until he died_

_No man shows greater love_

_Than when a man lays down his life_

_For his beloved_

_I left his arms empty and tied outstretched until he died_

_Left his arms empty and tied outstretched until he died_

_Here I'm alive_

_And I don't have the right_

_He gave me the right_

_Costing him his life_

_New mercy's in the morning_

_I believe! What if I believe you now?_

_Could it ever change this?_

_Forgive me, believe me_

_Please come back to life_

_I believe! What if I believe you now?_

_Could it ever change this?_

_Forgive me, believe me_

_Please come back to life_

_Come back to my life_

_I believe what if I believe you now?_

_Forgive me, relieve me_

_Please come back to life_

"Hey you, what're you doing out here so late pretty girl." I turned around to see some really tall dudes; yes I said dude deal with it. "Why do I always get into this kind of trouble?" One of them approached me. "Today's you lucky day- damn!" I kicked him in _that place._ A man with green haired tripped me as I tried to make my getaway. He stepped, no stomped on my back making me yell out. "You have a pretty scream; I'd love to hear it again." I scoffed. "You are such a fuc- OUCH!"

I felt a hard gust of wind blow across my face, knocking that man off of me and blowing the others back. I stood up and dusted my skirt. "You owe my twenty dollars! You messed up my leg warmers, dipshit!" I took them off and threw them at the garbage can. "Hey you, where'd that come from?" Green haired dude looked at me again.

Another gust of wind breezed past me along with a voice. My ankles started to get cold; if only I had my ankle warmers I would be fine. "What the hell is wrong with you bastards?" I turned around to see a boy with turquoise hair and light violet eyes floating over to us on a skateboard. He offered me his hand and I took it, climbing onto his board. His eyes had glowed red and the men were blown down the street.

The ride home was quiet, besides the fact I would complain that my skirt would lift up involuntarily when he flipped upside down, his answer to that was a smirk, a chuckle, or threat to do it again. The sun was just about to set and was sitting on the horizon just like in those old cliché romance movies. Even though I was about two-hundred feet in the air clinging onto his neck I felt... well.... nice. There wasn't really sure that there was name for that feeling.

"Hey." I didn't even realize I said that. He turned around and looked at me; our faces were really close, like peanut butter and jelly close. I blushed and looked down. "I didn't even get your name, since you saved me and all."He smirked again and turned back around. "Leon." I smiled. "I didn't get yours." He said to me. "Uh, Glacier." It was silent after that, no insult, no threat, nothing. Suddenly he stopped. "What's wrong." he sped up in the same direction lowering toward upcoming traffic. "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" he laughed and lifted over a semi truck and back into the sky.

"Do you love giving people heart attacks, or is it just me." I asked when we were safely in the sky. He looked back at me. "Do you want me to turn upside down again?" I thought inside of my head "hell yeah!" but I answered "No, hey! Look out!" An airplane was hurtling toward us at full speed, Leon averted to the left. Instinctively, we both looked inside of the plane; there was a man in a white overcoat with glasses sitting at the cockpit. Ha, ha, ha, cockpit. The man smiled at Leon and Leon glared in return as we sped off.

"Leon, do you know him?" he was quiet for a moment. "Unfortunately, hey where exactly are you heading anyway?" I sweat dropped. "Seriously, where were you planning on taking me anyways? He shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't notice we've been going in circles." I sighed. "Just take me home. Go north for five blocks." My eyes were drooping, and I was getting sleepy. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and stayed there. I know I only know his name but, he was so warm and he smelt good too, like some kind of tea. My legs loosened the grip around his waist. To tell the truth, I don't remember going in my house or up to my room but, I was there when I woke up.

* * *

**Lithium: There! How do you like them apples!**  
**Pepper: Sour!**  
**Lithium *sweatdrop* Not exactly what I meant, Pepper.**  
**Glacier: I like that song, where'd you hear it?**  
**Lithium: You may never believe it but, Pepper suggested it.**  
**Pepper: I love that song, It makes me think sometimes... OH SNAPS!!!!**  
**Lithium: What? *Turns around* HOLY SUGAR PIE! *Ducks under table with Pepper***  
**Tadase: Who's a girl now! *Shoots gun***  
**Lithium: Tadase, put the gun down!  
Tadase, Hellz no! OUF!  
Pepper: You heard the woman! PUT the friggin gun down!  
Tadase: I give! I give!  
Pepper and Lithium: Rate and Review please!**


	7. My Heart Beats Only For You

Lithium: Hey Guys!  
Pepper: Hey peeps!  
Lithium: Sorry, I don't own Shugo Chara, I Will Not Bow, or Black Cat.

* * *

"Hey, Glacier. Glacier..... GLACIER! I know what'll do..." I heard a guitar for a short period of time then,

Fall!

"Ah!" I fell out of bed. "MOMO!" She giggled as she flew over me, her amber eyes holding mischief. I jumped up and chased her around my room, hopping over my bed when needed as the song played.

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world

I just want to leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake

I will shut the world away

I will not!

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake

I will shut the world away

Fall!

By the end of the song I had grabbed her and was strangling her to death. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Airi burst through my door. "Glacier, what the hell woman, get a grip!" Well, I don't want to talk about what happened next.

-At School-

"Hey Glacier, come here!" Kukai grabbed me and pulled me away from Airi. It was kind of early and class didn't start for an hour. Kukai dragged me to a spot where Nagihiko and some other boys and a girl were apparently waiting on us. They looked really familiar especially the girl with light green hair. "Glacier, you have been selected to help us." I looked confusedly. "Help with what?" One boy sighed. "We do a prank, every morning at the Wal-Mart down the street. This time, we needed a girl so, Kukai suggested you." I flashed a smirk. "Let's go."

-Wal-Mart-

"Everyone has a wig?" I nodded, taking a liking to the new red crown of hair on my head. Kukai handed Seven (the girl) a bag with something in it. I looked at toilet paper, cooking oil, chocolate bars, and other stuff. Kukai leaned in closer to Nagihiko. "Alright here's the plan you go in and....." Nagihiko went inside the store. Kukai whispered in my ear. "Now, Glacier your name is Sherri for this, here's what you do...."

(Seven's POV)

I walked into the store and into aisle one. I opened the cooking oil and poured it down the aisle. "Hey Sherri its ready, come on!" Glacier ran into the store and slid down the aisle. Good thing she changed clothes. "Come on Paris, slide!" I did, and I enjoyed it too. After we finished we ran in to the bathrooms and switched the signs. By now Toshiro and the others were already in the store. Glacier grabbed my hand and grabbed Toshiro's hand as well, then walked up to a random woman while everyone was looking at us. "Mommy... mommy... mommy!" Glacier whined to a woman in her forties. She turned around with a weird look on her face.

"Can we have some candy mommy, please?" the woman looked sympathetic. "Honey, I'm not your mother." Glacier started to fake cry. "Everything I know is a lie!" Toshiro covered his face with his hand and started to laugh secretly. "How old are you three sweethearts?" Glacier sniffed. "Ten." Then Nagihiko, dressed as a pinkette twenty year old female, and Roxas was a twenty year old brunette walked over to us. "I didn't mean to lose them sweetheart, I swear!" Nagihiko punched his arm, and then enveloped us in a death hug.

"My babies, my babies are okay! It's a miracle!"Nagihiko looked at us again. "What happened to your clothes, girls?" Glacier started to cry again. "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean it! Please don't take away my pony! PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!" Now, she was practically bawling. Nagihiko escorted her out of the store while she screamed. "MY PONY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DON"T LOVE ME!!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas looked at Toshiro and I. "Let's just go home." And we walked outside and to our secret spot where Nagihiko and Glacier were waiting.

Glacier's POV

"That was awesome!" I said as I walked with Seven and Toshiro. "Wait a minute.... No Way! Seven Kazek..." She slapped her hand over my mouth. "Yes, I'm Seven Kazékana, and that's Toshiro Hitsugaya, Dark Mousy and Roxas Kairi. We're Daia no Hana. Seven was wearing the girl's school uniform as Toshiro was wearing the boy's. "You guys, attend Seiyo?" "Yeah, we do." Toshiro intervened into conversation. "Sev, we gotta go get ready." She looked at me. "Are you going to the concert?" I nodded.

"Well, I want you be in the front row, so here." She handed me a front row ticket, and a backstage pass. "Thanks Seven, but, why?" she shrugged. "You're my friend, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."I thought back to the earlier charade and I nodded with sincerity. "Yeah, we are." She smiled. "That's what friends do." She walked away, skipping and singing a familiar song. This is gonna be the start of a beautifully weird friendship.

-Later-

"Hey Seiyo Academy, How's everybody doing?" There was a loud cheer. Seven screamed into the microphone. "I can't hear you!" they screamed about two hundred times louder, giving me a headache. "To start things off, I'm gonna sing a song from my dearest friend, the lead singer of Flyleaf, Mao Hayate's 'Again'. The students cheered more. Kukai, who had managed to get the rest of the guardians a seat next to me, cheered equally as loud, yelling straight in my ear.

-Afterwards to class-

The concert was great. I have a colossal headache from people's screaming but, it was awesome. Seven sang my favorite song just for me, which made that chick, uh, oh yeah Kiyo mad, along with Saaya Yambukii. It turns out she's mad at Amu for having affections for Tadase. Amu doesn't like Tadase; she likes a dude named Ikuto. Now, we're waiting for the new students to arrive, which are Seven and Dark.

"Finally, it's about time!" Our teacher exclaimed which made everyone calm down. "Class, we have two –wait a minute- _three _new students?" the class whispered excitedly. "Um, class this I would like to introduce Seven Kazékana." The class cheered as she walked in. "Seven, sit next to Glacier." I stood up and she smiled. "Um, next is Dark Mousy." He walked in and sat next to Seven. I was still standing, waiting to see the last person. "Hey Glacier." I turned around to answer Kukai's call.

"And the last student is Leon Elliot." I turned my head around so fast I had to grab my neck from whiplash. Last night was just a dream, right. He walked in the classroom and smirked at me. Violet eyes, turquoise hair it was all there. The entire girl population in the room, except Airi and Seven enviously stared at me. Maybe it was just some coincidence. He walked past me to his assigned seat behind me. "Hey Glacier, how's it hanging?" All I remember is my eyes rolling to the back of my head and I fainted. I guess... yesterday wasn't a dream.

_After a while I guess I fell asleep. In my dream, it wasn't a flashback; it looked too real, more like a memory. Still, it never happened before. It looks like I was tied up, bound by my legs and arms. I was watching myself, like a TV show. The room was lit and filed with needles filled with red liquid and other colors. I woke up and looked around, probably for a familiar face. In the room the man in the white lab coat and Leon were standing there; Leon looked remorseful, as if he knew what was going to happen to me._

"_Glacier, once I inject this is into your system, either one or two things will happen. One, you will die, or two you will become full of power. Either way, it will hurt." I struggled with the chains, and looked at Leon. He just turned away. "And if that works," he continued. "You will be injected with this yellow serum. This will enhance you natural and Tao gained abilities with nanomachines. Do you understand?"_

_He picked the red needle and shoved it into my chest. My head fell for a minute. "I guess she didn't make it." My head shot up, my eyes were bloodshot red and my breathing was ragged. I started to glow a dark red then I screamed. "Very good Glacier, now this vile contains nanomachines."_

_He shoved that into my palm. My fists clenched, and my body started to shake. I started looking around, but I gave up, apparently the one I was looking for was never there. "You might not be able to speak for a while so..." "Tokimeki nagara anata dake*."The doctor gaped. "This is truly amazing; none of my experiments were able to even utter a sound. Yet, you Glacier are remarkable." My breath came harder. "Guardian angel." My voice was barely above a whisper._


	8. Goggles

Pepper: Hiya guys! Uh, Masi-Chan'll be here in a little bit. She had a bad dream and she had to leave school because she almost fainted in gym.  
Amu: Will she be okay?  
Pepper: Yeah, she has to go to the hospital but she'll back in school tomorrow... I think. She wanted me to start off the story for her.  
Yaya: Whoo! NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
Pepper: Shush woman!! She's sleeping. Oh yeah, uh where's Kukai, I kinda need to talk to him, For Mansi-Chan.  
Yaya, Ikuto, Amu and Pepper: Mansi-Chan DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS THAT YOU MAY SEE IN THE STORY!!!!!!!! ALSO SHE CHANGED SHIKAMARU TO ROXAS BECAUSE ROXAS IS WAY CUTER THAN SHIKAMARU TO HER!!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: I can't believe she made me say that.  
Pepper: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"I think she's waking up." "Glacier, are you alive?" "Ms. Koneko, can you hear us?" I opened my eyes to see twenty- four faces surrounding me. Leon's face was a little closer, his purple orbs staring at me. "Okay class, back to your seats. On your desks are field trip notices to San Geles City to see the World's Summit with the students from the Jipangu High School. Each group of students will consist of two of our students and two high school students."

I looked at my note.

Dear Parents/Guardians of Glacier Koneko,

Seiyo Academy's seventh grade will be attending the World's Summit along with Jipangu High School. Glacier will be in group 3-C which, will consist of:

-Leon Elliot

-Kyoko Kirisaki

-Kyriako (Kai- Ree- Ah- Ko) Manaus (Man- Aw)

For uniforms, students may either wear the Seiyo Academy uniform, or Jipangu Highs' uniform. (Girls: Black overcoat; white button down shirt; gray paid skirt; white stockings; black dress shoes/ Boys: Black overcoat; white button down shirt; black pants; black dress shoes)

Please sign the dotted line below to certify her entrance and guarantee her ticket.

I snuck a glance at Leon, who was looking at me with his obvious smug expression. "Damn it!" Everyone turned their attention to Kiyo Manic who clearly was upset. "Ms. Manic..." She stood up and turned to me. "Why does everything have to happen to her?" I blinked twice, clearly clueless. "Huh?"

She stormed over to me and glared at me. "Hey, take a chill pill, why don't cha?" Kiyo turned around to Seven still glaring. "Listen little pop star if you don't want your feelings hurt then you'll keep your little mouth shut." Seven sighed. "I guess it'll be easy seeing as people with big mouths can't keep their mouths shut, you would know, right?" "Oooo, burn." The class went.

"Was that supposed to be funny? Oh, excuse me I forgot to laugh." Kiyo retorted. What the heck was the teacher doing? I turned to him and he was watching the little exchange, sitting down at his desk. Seven's laugh snapped me back. Seven laughed hysterically. "And they say hideous bitches can't be funny!" Kiyo stomped back to her seat as Seven's laughs echoed the room. "Oh man, -Ha, ha, ha- I'm gonna cry!"

Dark sighed as Seven looked up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she stifled her giggles. I looked at Seven's paper; she was going with Airi and two other high school boys.

-After School-

"Hey, Airi!" She turned to look at me. "Give this to Mai and Kurogane, ask them to sign it. I'm going to visit some friends." She nodded reluctantly. I ran out of the school and down the street. "Want a ride, Glacier?" I turned around to see Leon, still in his school uniform. I sighed. "Sure, why not." I climbed on his back as he took a running start on his board. In three seconds we were hovering in the air, above buildings and cars, past all means of civilization.

"It's so quiet up here, so peaceful." I muttered. I felt weightless climbing above the clouds. I reached out to touch a cloud, it slipped right through my fingers. "Not what you expected huh?" he asked me. I sighed. "Yeah, I thought I could sit on it." "You are such a kid." "Hey, drop me off right there." He stopped right in front of Train's place.

"Thanks Leon, I'll see you later!" I called as I walked up the staircase, already on the third floor. "Hey Glacier, catch!" A pair of goggles fumbled into my hand. "Aren't these yours?" He nodded. "I just can't take your goggles, they're yours." He rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes. "I _want _you to have them." His cheeks tinted red; I could hardly see it because he turned his head away. He's bushing? "See ya later, Glacier." He sped off into the sky, making reach a conclusion, Boys _are so hopeless._

"Yo, Train, I'm here!" I exclaimed as I walked through the unlocked front door. Sven looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Train went out with Eve for ice cream. They said they'll bring you one too." I smiled. "Awesome, can you tell them I said thanks?" "You're welcome." I whipped around to see Train and Eve with ice cream cones in their hands. Eve handed me the strawberry cone.

"So, what did you do in school today, Glacier?" Sven asked as we ate our ice cream quietly. "Uh, not much, I'm going on a field trip." Eve's eyes lit up. "Where to? I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, I think it was San Geles City." Train tensed up and Sven looked at his ice cream cone. "What?" Train smiled. "That's where we're heading anyways, so we might see you there."

"Do you think it might be okay for you to have dinner with us tonight?" I nodded. "Of course, what's for dinner?" Sven sighed. "Uh, I don't really know." What's this?" Eve was holding my box of pocky. "That's pocky, you want one?" Eve nodded, I opened the box and handed her the strawberry one. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she loved it. "Can I... have another?" I nodded. "We can share this one."

"How's your arm doing?" Train asked while walking into the kitchen. "Uh fine, it hasn't even bothered me at all." Sven walked into the kitchen as well before Eve looked at neck. "Who... gave you those goggles?" I looked around before answering. "A boy." I answered.

"Was his name Leon?" I nodded in defeat. "Yeah, that's his name." Eve grabbed another piece of pocky. She smiled and touched them. "You might actually change him." Before I could ask her what she meant Train walked into the room. "Girls, the pizza will be here soon." We nodded. "Okay Train." Eve disposed of the pocky box and walked away. Train grinned at me then walked off.

What did mean by 'change him'? Why the hell am I asking myself? What kind of name is Kyriako? When the hell will the action in this fan fiction start? Why did I pick orange socks today? Oh well, I'll figure out later. "Glacier, dinner's here!" "I'm coming!" I sprinted to the kitchen grabbed some pizza before Train ate it all.

"Bye guys! Have fun San Geles City, I'll see you soon!" They waved at me from inside of the apartment, leaning out of the windows. I saw Leon hovering above me, smirking and waiting for me to be unseen. I walked down the street and turned into an alleyway Leon descended from the sky. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Mai, Kurogane, and Airi I'm home!" Mai looked up from cooking, and Kurogane looked up from some pictures." Mai wiped her hands on a towel and hugged me. "Hey Glacier sweetheart, how was your day at school?" "It was okay, I guess." "Are you hungry? I'm making some lasagna and some apple pie" I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry, but I'll take that apple pie though." Airi made her way downstairs. "Glacier, we have to talk." She tugged on my arm and made me follow her to her room. I had never been in her room before.

"Hey uh, about that thing today; with Leon." "What about it?" she leaned over closer to me, her eyes staring me down. "What necessarily happened between you two?" I shifted around on her bed, lying down and cuddling with her pillow. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She glared at me. "Try me; I've seen a whole lot of crap in the past year." I rolled over away from her. "I was on my home, and these guys came and was messing with me." Airi chuckled. "Then he saved you didn't he?" I nodded. "He could fly, like he flew in the air on a board." Airi snapped her fingers. "Just like Kukai in his Sky Jack form." "Yeah, I guess."


	9. Cutting it Off for a little while

Notice-

I'm sorry to those who like my original story of "Snow White Queen", but I will be starting it over because some of it doesn't make sense to me anymore. It will be called 'Starting Over' and I hope promise that you'll like some of the changes I made.


End file.
